The Magical Hoard
, (Potentially) Random magical item |faction = Mages Guild |type = |id = s0000503 }} The Magical Hoard is a Mages Guild related quest available during the events of . Baltham Greyman contacts the Agent to aid him in his search for a powerful magical item which has eluded his grasp. Background Having spared Greyman a few weeks earlier, against the Mages Guild's wishes, the Agent will have received a subsequent quest to retrieve a powerful chest. Now, over two months since the last encounter, Greyman contacts the Agent using his trained raven for one last jaunt. Objectives *Receive a message from the trained raven. *Travel to the tavern in the town specified in the message. **Speak with Baltham Greyman and accept his offer. *Head to the town specified by Greyman. **Break into the Mages Guild Guildhall in the town and steal the map. **Escape from or kill the mercenary mages defending the map. *Speak with Greyman outside of the Guildhall **(Either) Reject his offer to search for the key. **(Or) Accept his task and hunt for the key by searching through the dungeon identified by Greyman. *Await Greyman's return in the tavern in the original town. **Read the map while holding the magical key. *Journey to and enter the dungeon revealed by the map. **Track down and kill a battlemage holding the quest item. *Escape from the dungeon and speak with Greyman. **(Either) Hand the quest item over to Greyman. **(Or) Reject Greyman's offer and fight to the death. Walkthrough Between 62 and 97 days after the conclusion of the previous quest, the Agent will be contacted by a trained raven, which will deposit a message onto their person. This message instructs the Agent to travel to another town and meet Baltham Greyman in a tavern. Once there, the Agent will be greeted by Greyman who offers them another chance to undermine the Mages Guild: Accepting the quest will allow Greyman to detail his "project", while rejecting the offer will end the quest outright. A Mage's Map Greyman's plan centres on the acquisition of a specific map, which the Mages Guild has recently obtained, although they do not know what it reveals. The Agent, with Greyman accompanying them, must head to the specified town and break into the Mages Guild Guildhall to conduct the search. The Map will be found lying on the floor somewhere within the Guildhall, with conformation of its discovery coming when Greyman exclaims: However, before the Agent and Greyman can escape, they must first fight through a trio of mercenary mages, sent to protect the map for the Guild. Should the suffle last more than a few moments, Greyman will teleport the Agent and himself out of the Guildhall stating: Once outside, Greyman will reveal the second phase of his quest. (Optional) A Magical Key Greyman will reveal that a magical key, a specific but otherwise random item, is needed to open the final dungeon. He offers the Agent the chance to find the key themselves, although he is prepared to do so himself. There is no reward for retrieving the key, other than loot that can be obtained from the key's dungeon. The Final Dungeon Once the key has been obtained, either by the Agent or Greyman, the Agent will have to wait for Greyman in the tavern they originally met in at the start of the quest. Once Greyman arrives he will reveal the next, and final part of his plan, stating: Using the map while the key is in the Agent's inventory will reveal the location of the dungeon on the Agent's world map. After journeying to and then entering the final dungeon, the Agent, with Greyman, will have to search for the target item. However, at some point during the search, the Agent and Greyman will encounter a battlemage, who states: The Agent and Greyman must kill the battlemage and loot the item from their remains before escaping the dungeon. A Final Encounter Once outside the dungeon, Greyman will ask the Agent to hand him the item, with the Agent having the option to hand it over, or keep it for themselves. Handing over the item will complete the quest, while rejecting his offer will cause Greyman to exclaim: The Agent must fight and kill their "friend" to keep the item. However, regardless of whether the Agent gave Greyman the item, or killed him, it will be the last time the two meet. Rewards The Agent will receive a random amount of for completing the quest successfully, although they can also obtain the magical item by slaying Greyman. The only reputation related changes result from the raid on the Mages Guild, regardless of later success or failure: Journal Trivia *This quest was only originally open in the CompUSA Special Edition version of . Bugs * Greyman's portrait will not disappear from the screen after parting ways after raiding the Mages Guild. ** An additional Greyman portrait will appear when the Agent meets with Greyman to head to the final dungeon. ** Both disappear upon completion of the quest. * The Agent does not teleport to a different dungeon when attempting to enter the item dungeon without the key. ** Fixed with the DFQFIX Plugin. * Stealing the map from the Mages Guild does not have a time limit. ** Fixed with the DFQFIX Plugin.